The Sorceress's Heir
by Swimmer14
Summary: when Circe gets captured, three new demigods are sent to her rescue, but who killed Eric Lewis? And how did they get inside of the borders of camp half blood? Was the golden fleece failing them, or was something more sinister at work here...
1. preface

At around three-thirty on Wednesday, November 16, Addie Bennett awoke in a cold sweat. For the third night in a row she'd had the same horrible dream. _Several flashes of lightning. The sky was dark and stormy. Somewhere a woman was screaming "You can't do this to me! I am…" the woman was interrupted by a thunderclap and the world once again went dark. Next came the worst part. "Honey," a voice said, but this voice wasn't at all like the first woman's. This voice was dark and seemed to draw you in. Just listening was enough to make Addie sure that she didn't like her. "If you want to save your mother…" _She always woke up just before she found out how to help her mother. Which mother were they talking about anyway? 'Cause if it was Shannon," she thought to herself "I wouldn't really want to save her, but what if it wasn't Shannon who the dream was talking about? No, my real mom is dead. She can't be saved." Sighing she went back to sleep. "At least tomorrow's Saturday, no school on Saturday, " Addie told herself.

"Addie! Get down here! Taye needs help with her homework!" Shannon called pulling Addie from her dreamless sleep.

"Shannon, I'm dyslexic, how exactly am I supposed to help her?"

"Just do something! I'm too busy making dinner for all of you."

Shannon, that horrible woman, was Addie's current foster mom. Current, but probably not for much longer. For some reason Addie kept getting kicked out of schools. It was always the same thing, she would do something (most of the time it was just self-defense against whatever horrible thing her classmates had come up with. ) Mr. Brunner her social worker would come, he would give her that look, that "I'm so disappointed in you," look. Recently, though, she had begun to notice something. It wasn't simply an "I'm so disappointed in you," look. The was also an undertone of, something. Once she even heard him shake his head and say "She may even beat Percy." Okay, Percy who? Was he some other orphan that misbehaved? Pondering this, she started to descend the stairs when suddenly everything went black.

"_She was in a room, trapped with no way out. She was sitting at a table, in front of her was a woman that looked extremely like her. The same boring brown eyes, somehow on her they looked stunning. Her dark hair curled the same way as Addie's, princess curls one of the younger boys at school, Isaac the sixth grader who was always hitting on her, had told her. There was no doubt about it. She was astonishingly beautiful. "I know what you need. I will help. But first you have to do something for me. Find the other two at your school, meet them by the library. You shall know that it is truly them for they will know to meet you there, go to camp, then get a quest to come and save me. if you don't this will be the end for both of us." _


	2. The Beginning

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize **

**I won't post the next chapter until three reviews**

The next school day, Monday, Addie made a beeline for the library. She figured that nobody would go through that much trouble to talk to her if it wasn't important. She'd been leaning against the wall for about five minutes when best, okay, one-and-only friend Jonah Chen (But nobody ever called him anything but Chen) approached her.

"Distraction," he said. "Hey Addie. Why are you standing outside the library. I didn't think you liked to read, do you even know how to read?."

"Chen." Addie said, punching his arm. "I'm supposed to meet somebody over here. Speaking of which, you should probably leave."

"Ooh does somebody have a date?" Chen teased. "Actually, I was supposed to meet somebody here too, although I was told there would be three."

"Oh great, here I was, thinking I would get to never see you again, alas, 'tis not to be, " I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny. What was that thing about "Going to camp and getting a quest." A quest? Is this medieval times all of a sudden? Addie is this another one of your practical jokes? Because while the whole potatoes instead of math homework thing was funny, this is just weird."

"Chen, this, this wasn't, this isn't me." I said, when suddenly, interrupting our conversation, Isaac Hamilton rushed over.

"Let me handle this," I told Chen. Isaac was this little sixth grader who was obsessed with me, never mind the fact that I was in eigth grade (two months until my 14th birthday) and he was in sixth (and even though he was twelve, could have easily passed for ten.) "Isaac. Leave," I told him, not even bothering to try and sugarcoat the fact that we needed him gone.

"I'm supposed to be here you know." No. Fate is not that cruel. There is no way that I would get sent on some sort ofadventure with Chen and Isaac. The guy I'm secretly in love with, who also happens to be my best friend, and the kid who had a not-so-secret crush on me. Joy.

"Well the three of us are here!" Chen yelled at whoever was listening, because honestly, somebody probably was. "What do we now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I said. "Now, we go to camp."

That day we'd decided to just ditch school, it seemed like there was something important going on, surely it had to be okay to miss _one _day of school. We went to the public library, figuring that nobody that knew us would even think to look for us there.

"I hate libraries, they give me the creeps. I always feel like somebody's watching me."

"Addie," Chen said. "Don't look now, but somebody is watching you. See that man over there, the one in the hat? He's been staring at us since we got here."

"That's odd."

"What is it Isaac?" The kid had been so quiet I'd almost forgotten he was here.

"Well, for a second there it looked like had only one eye."

"Isaac, people don't have just one eye," Chen reminded him. "However, in this case I am going to say that anything is impossible, and I suggest we run now." I looked over, the strange man was making a beeline for us. It did look like he only had one eye…

Once we were out of the library we ran. I considered myself lucky, i'd been running track for the past five years, so i could easily outrun the strange man, but Chen and Isaac weren't so lucky. Neither of them could have really been described as "athletic". Suddenly Isaac stopped running.

"Addie, Jonah, stop running. I know what to do." I looked at him and yelled

"Are you crazy? Isaac, you'll get yourself killed!" But he wasn't having any of that. He turned around and faced the man, who definitely only had one eye by the way. I looked at him, so determined, so young, how could he possibly stand a chance against whatever the heck he was about to fight? Just as I'd started writing his eulogy, he spoke.

"Sleep." The monster instantly fell asleep, and we didn't want to be around when he woke up.

"Where to now?" Chen asked.

"The train station, we need to head east, towards long island," I answered.

"Long island? Why?

"I don't know. It's just this feeling that I have, there's something about…I don't know, it sounds crazy, but after everything else today maybe…"

"I agree with Addie," Isaac squeaked.

"Of course you do, " I replied. "Chen, I might not be good at math, but 2/3 is _definitely _the majority. "

Once we got to the station I knew what to do. I walked up to the ticket counter "Three tickets to the next train heading to Long Island." After she'd handed me the tickets I turned and ran, ducking into crowds and running towards where Isaac, Chen and I agreed to meet.

"Did you get the tickets?' Chen asked, scanning the crowd behind me.

"Yeah," I replied, breathless from all of the running. We walked through the train station looking for platform four. When we'd finally found it, we got on and found a little compartment for ourselves, figuring that no one would want to sit with a bunch of thirteen-year-old kids on an overnight train.

"Isaac, you stay here. Me and Chen will get some food," I told him. When we were about to enter the store I turned to Chen. "You distract the guy at the counter, I'll get some food." Chen looked at me funny, probably realizing for the first time _why_ I kept getting kicked out of school. He walked over and started knocking into stuff. I took this opportunity and stuffed all of our backpacks (we had just come from school after all) and stuffed them with all of the food and drink that I could find. Two six-packs of coke, a large bag of cheesy puffs, and three ham sandwiches went into Isaac's bag. Two boxes of hot pockets, a thing of graham crackers, and a large bottle of sprite went into Chen's. In mine I put three mini pillow pets (a cow, a bumblebee, and a whale), and six bottles of water. I also grabbed four people magazines (I act tough and completely un-girly, but mom #3 always had them around and now I couldn't stop reading them). On a whim, I grabbed flashlights and an extra pair of sneakers.

"That should do it," I thought to myself. I briskly exited the shop and motioned for Chen to follow.

"Did you get everything?" Chen asked.

"See for yourself."

Chen immediately started rummaging through the packs.

"Pillow pets? People magazines? Everything else makes sense but…I don't think I will ever understand you Adrianna Bennett," Chen said in a singsong voice.

"And I don't think I will ever think that haircut is normal," I replied with a slight smirk when he immediately went and touched his hair. Maybe he does care what I think of him…


	3. Camp part 1

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize **

**Thanks for all the good reviews **

**I won't post the next chapter until three reviews**

Five hours into the train ride Isaac fell asleep. He's eaten his way through a whole sandwich and after the way he'd made that…thing that was chasing us fall asleep, I thought he deserved to rest.

"Addie, are you awake?"

"No Chen, because I always sleep upright reading a magazine."

"I did catch you sleeping behind your history textbook that one time."

"But that was different. Mom kept me up all night, and Ms. Thompson was just going on and on. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"How do you think Isaac put that man to sleep before?"

"I was just thinking about that actually. Do you think we have powers, or special abilities or whatever, too?"

"Why would we, is somebody jealous?"

"No. it's just that well, that dream put an emphasis on the three of us. What if maybe it's because we can all do something special? Isaac can put people to sleep you can…"

"I already know my power, I have the ability to annoy you!" Chen said, laughing at his little joke.

"I'm trying to be serious here! Whatever Chen."

"Serious Black?" (**a/n Harry Potter joke, not being racist)**

"Really?" It went on this way for the rest of the train ride, Chen and I stayed up to let Isaac rest. He needed it I much more then we, or at least I, did.

"I, I think we're here." Grand Central station was huge. Like, bigger then our school huge. Isaac immediately ran to the bathroom, so we walked over there to make plans and wait for him.

"We can take the L.I.R.R. (Long Island Railroad) from here, but I don't know which stop we'll need."

"How do we get tickets?" Chen asked.

"Grand Central will be much harder to steal tickets from then that dumpy train station in Chicago. I could probably still pull it off, but I don't want to take any chances. I think we can buy tickets on the train, after all, you always carry money," I reminded him, thinking back to all the times when I'd borrowed money.

"Speaking of that, you still owe me three dollars."

"Is this the time or the place for that Chen?" After Isaac emerged from the restroom we made our way to track #12, took our seats, and settled in for another long train ride. Because Chen and I hadn't slept on the last train ride, Isaac volunteered to wake us up in two hours when the train actually reached Long Island. As soon as I fell asleep, I was pulled into another dream.

_I was standing in pure blackness. In front of me was a girl. She had long dark hair and a scar running down the side of her face. I then realized that we weren't alone. Sitting on a throne was a man. I couldn't tell much about the way he looked for he was clothed in darkness. Suddenly, the man spoke._

"_And have you disposed of the boy?" _

"_Yes master. Eric Lewis shall meddle no more." _

"_Good, that's very good. Violet, have you made ready the next victim?" _

"_Yes. He does not suspect Master." _

"Addie! Addie get up! We're on Long Island." I looked up at Isaac.

"Okay Okay I'm up. Where's Chen?"

"He's in the bathroom, why?"

"I had a dream. I want to tell both of you." Suddenly, I noticed two boys, about 16 or 17 standing by the edge of the train.

"Didn't you here, something killed Eric Lewis," one said to the other. Eric Lewis? Wasn't that the name of guy from my dream?

"Well, I still don't see why the death of one demigod.."

"Demigod?" I thought to myself. "What?"

"…should require us all to come back to camp…"

"Camp? We were supposed to go to a camp."

"…I mean, it's not like they're going to send us on a quest."

Okay, camp, quests, and the guy from my dream. We were definitely following these guys. They got off at the next stop. I motioned for Chen and Isaac to follow. We walked behind the two boys for about twenty seconds until one of them turned around, saw us, (or as it turns out, something behind us) and started screaming. I looked back and what I saw I will never forget. There was a fox, about the size of a smart car, and he didn't look happy. He had auburn fur and glowing green eyes. I looked at Isaac, the last time he'd put something to sleep, he himself was so tired afterwards he slept for most of the day, and I didn't think he could do it again. So we did the sensible thing, we ran.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, even though there was no way I could out run this beast for very long.

"Get to the pine tree," one of the boys said.

I wasn't exactly sure how getting to the pine tree would help, but I decided not to question it. Was that…a dragon guarding a golden fleece? I kept running until I was way past the pine tree. I looked into the valley, it was like going back in time. There were about thirty cabins arranged around a fire, one big building that looked like a farmhouse and a forest with more trees then I'd ever seen in one place before. There was a beach and a lake, and what appeared to be a dining area. Suddenly, what a large horse came into view. The man riding it was-wait. That man wasn't riding the horse; he _was_ the horse.

"Tyrone, what have we got here?" The man/horse asked.

"We don't know Chiron, sir. They followed us off of the train," Tyrone, one of the two boys answered.

"You three, follow me," Chiron said, pointing at me, Isaac and Chen. "You two, go check with Grover, as head of the council of cloven elders, I've put him in charge."

Suddenly, he turned towards Isaac. Above him, a dark cloud had formed. Inside I could see the whole island of Manhattan, lying down, asleep.

"Ah, look. Young, I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Isaac Hamilton. Why?"

"Because Isaac, you have just been claimed. All hale Isaac, son of Morpheus, god of dreams."

While we followed Chiron (we were careful to not stand directly behind him) I turned towards Isaac. The kid looked pretty freaked out.

"Are you O.K.?" I mouthed.

"No."

"You three are demigods," Chiron explained when we were seated in what must've been his office. "The Greek gods, well, they're real. And you three are the children of them. Demigods. Half-human, half god. Isaac here, he's the sun of Morpheus. You two are still unclaimed, so you can stay in the Hermes cabin for now, although it shouldn't be too long until you get claimed. Make sense?" He looked around. As he was finishing his speech a man walked in.

"And that kids is Mr. D., the director of the camp. Is there something you wanted?"

"You," he said, pointing at Chen. "I'm your father."

"All hail Jonah Chen, son of Dionysus." I don't know about you, but if I'd just found out that this pot bellied, diet coke drinking, Hawaiian shirt wearing man was my father, I'd be pretty upset, so in my opinion what Chen did next was perfectly justifiable. (**A/N sorry about the run on sentence) ** He walked up to Mr. D, or Dionysus I suppose.

"So you're my father?" He said. "You could have helped us! my mom worked four jobs just so that I could get a good education. You…you're a God for Pete's sake! Why didn't you help." Dionysus turned towards Chen; I could see sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry kid," and then he turned and walked away.

Chiron led us over to where the cabins were.

"It used to be that there were only 12 cabins, one for each of the big twelve gods or goddesses, about ten years ago somebody named Percy Jackson changed all of that, but that's another story for another time. We added eight more cabins, to fit all of the demigods of those gods and goddesses. About five years ago, we realized that there were still demigods that didn't have a place here at camp. That's when we built even more cabins. There are over 100 totals gods, and each god has their own cabin. To make things easier, we have organized the cabins into different areas. Isaac, this is the area where children of the night live. Children of Morpheus, Selene, Erebus, Nyx, and many others live. For fast transportation to and from the cabins, you can call on the wind spirits."

I hadn't realized it, but we'd been walking and we now reached the cabin that Chiron had been talking about. It was dark as, as clichéd and overused as this metaphor was, night. I felt that if I looked close enough, I could probably stare at that cabin forever. I could stare at the twisting shadows and shapes in the black paint forever, it seemed as if they were enchanted to look like my dreams. I could see Chen and I laughing, sitting at a beaches…

"Next, we'll take Jonah to the Dionysus cabin. Isaac, the head of the Morpheus cabin, Maria, will help you get oriented."

We walked back to where the cabins of the big 12 were. I let my mind wander. Was a Greek god actually one of my parents? And if so, which?

**A/N Leave a comment saying which God you want to be her parent!**

**I need more characters! Look at my other "story" it's a SYOC, fill out the form if you want your character to get in! ****NO BIG 3**

** ~thanks swimmer14 **


	4. Camp Part Two

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize **

**Thanks for all the good reviews **

**I won't post the next chapter until three reviews**

**To all of the people who submitted OC's, I hope I did them justice!**

The next day I woke up in the Hermes cabin. Suddenly, the events of the previous day came back to me. Could I really be a demigod?

"Up! Up! Up! Every up! Ah you must be our newbie. Hi! My name is Macy Woods. Chiron told me that we had an undetermined camper and sent me to look after you, we wouldn't want you to end up on the wrong side of a sword, now would we?"

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but I got dressed and walked over to where Macy was standing. She had straight auburn hair that went to her shoulders with one purple highlight behind her ear. She had Hazel eyes that seemed to shine as if she was laughing at a private joke. She was much taller then me, about, 5'8 maybe. She was wearing a T-Shirt with words on it, but because of my dyslexia I couldn't read it. She wore regular jean shorts and neon green converses. Standing next to her, I felt very young. My skin, which usually looked tan in comparison to other people's skin, seemed paled in comparison to the deep tan that Macy wore, and I know my brown eyes never shined that way. And my hair? Macy's hair was straight and long and pretty, mine was wavy and just hung down by my shoulders, there was no way it could ever look that good. My first reaction was jealousy; she was only a few years older then I. How could she look so put together while I looked like something the cat dragged in? But I fought down the urge to be jealous. Macy seemed really nice, and at this strange camp, I was definitely going to need all of the friends I could get.

After we'd finished breakfast, Macy told me the plan for the rest of the day. Chiron wanted to see me in his office. After we were done in there Macy would take me on a tour around camp and we would try to find me an acceptable weapon. Then, after dinner, there was a camp-wide game of capture the flag and a campfire.

Macy walked me over to the big house.

"While you talk to Chiron, I'll wait over here," she said. I walked into Chiron's office, remembering the way from yesterday. I came to a big white door and knocked.

"Um, Mr. Chiron sir?" I called. "It's Addie, may I come in?"

"Sure come in."

I opened the door to find out that there was another man inside, not just Chiron. The other man had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was talking into a cell phone. He wore a jogger's outfit, and he reminded me of someone.

"Addie, meet your father. This is…"

"Hermes," the man replied, interrupting Chiron. "But Chiron I told you, thirteen years ago I didn't have any kids. She can't be mine."

"Hermes, Addie, sit down," it felt weird hearing my name in the same sentence as a god's, but from that point it only got weirder.

"Addie, there's a reason you never knew either of your parents," Chiron began. "And it's because you're not normal, even for a demigod. Your mother wasn't mortal. She was, is, Circe the enchantress."

"Chiron, know I know you're wrong. I never had a kid with Circ…"

"Circe the _enchantress _Hermes. About two weeks after Percy blew up her spa, you came to give her a message. She needed a new project to work on and when you came down, she got an Idea. She put you into a deep sleep and when you woke up you were none the wiser."

"That's great and all Chiron," I interrupted. "But how do you know all of this?"

"Thirteen years ago Circe came to me. Put a baby into my protection and told me to watch out for her. I put you into that foster home thirteen years ago, and every time you get kicked out and need to move to another I'm there too. There was one other thing Circe told me. I am supposed to give this to you when The Time is Right." (**Anyone know books series that's a reference of?) **Chiron bent down and opened one of the drawers of his desk and brought out the most beautiful-that is, if swords can be considered beautiful-sword that I had ever seen. It had a hilt wrapped in leather and had an opal on the hilt. Engraved into the leather was the word ισχύς, strength. I reached out to hold it but upon my touched it changed into a small ring with a leaf pattern.

"This metal is called imperial gold. It is fatal to monsters but can't hurt humans. Since you're a demigod both imperial gold and mortal weapons can hurt you. As you've probably noticed, it changes shape, it takes the form of whatever you need most. If you need a weapon it will either turn into a sword, or a wand," Chiron finished talking and looked at me and Hermes sitting there awkwardly in his semi-comfy office chairs. "I will leave you two to talk."

Chiron left the room. What on earth was I supposed to say to Hermes? "Hi!"

Doesn't exactly cut it when you're talking about meeting with a father that didn't even know you existed. Suddenly he spoke, his voice jarring me out of my thoughts.

"So…how have you been these past years? Get into a lot of trouble at school?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. Pulled any good pranks?"

"Yeah. Once I pulled this prank, I switched everybody's math homework for slightly cooked potatoes. It was hilarious! Nobody could figure out how I'd done it. I got suspended for a week though, that wasn't fun."

"Potatoes for math homework? That's a new one. Maybe we are related…" He looked me over once. "I've got to go. Official Olympus." And just like that, he was gone.

When I stepped outside again I found that Macy was still sitting where I'd left her.

"I've been claimed," I told her. "Daughter of Hermes. I got this too." I showed her my ring.

"Does it change into a weapon? Mine doesn't but some other kids have weapons that change," she pulled a knife out of her belt. It was about twelve inches long and had a small purplish-bluish stone near the hilt. In small letters on the blade the word "Bravery" was carved in.

"The gemstone is pretty."

"It's not really a gemstone. I am a daughter of Tyche, goddess of luck. The stone changes color based on my luck."

"That's cool. Hey, can we go to the Dionysus cabin?" I really wanted to show off my new ring/sword to Chen.

"Sure why, there's probably nobody inside right now."

"Why not? Where would they be?"

"I don't know, but I can show you around camp while we look for them. It can be your unofficial camp tour."

We walked around camp for about a half an hour until we found them in the arena. The head counselor, somebody named Lauren O'Neil according to Macy, was teaching Chen the proper way to hold a sword. She had chocolate brown hair and eyes and she was really pretty.

"Is every girl here pretty?" I thought to myself. Seeing her hold Chen in her arms, the way you had to when teaching someone the proper way to hold a sword made my blood boil in a way that I wasn't used to.

"Can we join?" I asked Lauren.

"Perfect! The other newbie, you and Jonah came in together right?" I nodded my head. "Then you will be perfect sparring partners. Jonah didn't have a sword, so we found him this one. Do you need one?"

"No." I took my ring off and immediately I changed into a three-foot long glowing bronze sword. We started to spar and I disarmed him in about three seconds.

"How did you do that?" Macy asked. "Can you teach me?"

"What do you mean?"

"That move, where did you learn to fight like that? That looks nothing like Greek or roman or any other style of fighting I have ever seen!"

"Well I took fencing for five years, so I guess I just am used to fighting with a saber. Swords and sabers aren't that different."

"Tonight's a capture the flag night, right Macy?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah."

"And Hermes is on the same team as us, right?"

"Yeah."

**A/n Sorry if that was a slow chapter. Next chapter I hope is at least a tad more intriguing. They play capture the flag and some…interesting events happen at the campfire. **


	5. Camp Part Three

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize **

**Thanks for all the good reviews **

**I won't post the next chapter until three reviews, think of it as my Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanza/world aids day/make up your mind day etc. holiday present**

**I posted links of what everybody is wearing on my profile if you care about that sort of thing**

**One last thing…**

**Please vote on my pole if you do you get cookies (::)**

The rest of the day went by in a blur; soon it was time for dinner. Last night we'd been talking to Chiron during diner, so this was my first official dinner at camp half-blood. I sat down at the Hermes table with the rest of my siblings. How was it possible that I was related to all of them? After we'd gotten food and dumped some of it into a bronze brazier, a "sacrifice to the Gods" apparently.

"Hi. I'm Wiley Lewis. Head counselor of the Hermes cabin," a girl told me. Wiley was about, seventeen maybe. She had sandy blonde hair that was stick straight and back in a high ponytail and cerulean eyes. "You're Addie, right?"

"Yeah. Why is everybody so excited about capture the flag? We played it at my school all the time, it was kind of boring."

"Have you ever played capture the flag in full Greek armor? Because I promise you, you will _not _be bored."

Wiley helped me lace up my armor, it must have weighed about fifty pounds. Together we walked over to where the rest of the team was gathering. Macy waved us over and starting introducing me to some of her friends.

"Everyone, this is Addie. Addie this is Ellie Black, daughter of Zeus," she said. Ellie had Black hair with electric yellow streaks. She had high cheekbones, a California tan, and freckles. Her eyes were sky blue.

"Next to Ellie is Maria Garcia, head of the Morpheus cabin. You've already met Lauren. Next to Lauren are Annie and Callie, twin daughters of Aphrodite. And next to me is my boyfriend Nicky." Maria looked to be Hispanic, and had bleached blonde hair. Annie and Callie were both absolutely beautiful. They were tall, about 5'7, and looked like they would be right at home on America's Next Top Model. There was only one word to describe Nicky. Hot. Last year for a project, I'd had to go over to this girl Megan's house. The walls of her room were covered with posters of Hunter Parrish, and this guy, Nicky, looked just like him. After all of the introductions were taken care of, Macy explained the game plan.

I walked over to where I was being stationed. Near the flag, but away from where most of the action was most likely going to happen. I'd been standing there for about twenty minutes when about thirty campers from the other team came running towards the flag. I quickly started off in pursuit, slipping off my ring as I ran. The four campers that we had left in guarding the flag had been overwhelmed and the red teamers were about to start running toward the creek/boundary line when I decided it was now or never. I lifted up my sword and was about to charge when I noticed, my sword wasn't a sword, it was a wand. To this day I'm not really sure how I knew what to do, but I lifted up my wand and shouted "Freeze." Immediately everybody stopped moving.

By now, the alarms had been sounded and so more and more blue teamers were coming towards the flag. When they saw me with a wand, and the other campers frozen, almost all of them stopped short.

"But I thought she was a daughter of Hermes."

"Those are Hecate campers she has trapped."

"What is she doing? How is she doing it?" The whispers of the other campers were swirling all around me. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, how much longer could I possibly keep this up? All of the sudden, my team started cheering while Macy and Nicky ran across the creek with our flag. Feeling relieved, I dropped my hands and let the imprisoned campers go free. Then, I collapsed.

I woke up in a strange room with a bunch of people hovering over me. I could Make out the faces of Macy and Lauren, but everybody else was blurry.

"Chiron! Chiron! I think she's waking up." Macy yelled.

"Addie," Macy said. "What happened? There are rumors going around camp…did you really…"

"Did I really what?"

"Addie, people are saying that you imprisoned _Hecate _campers."

"I…maybe. Everything's a little fuzzy. And what's so special about Hecate campers? "

"Hecate is the goddess of magic. Her children are the _only_ demigods that can do magic, and here, drink this, it should help." I took a sip. It tasted like the special hot chocolate that my last mom would make whenever any of us was sick.

"What is this?"

"Nectar, drink of the gods. Mortals can't have any and demigods can only have some, otherwise they burn up."

"Burn up? Like, catch on fire?"

"Are there any other meanings? Do you think you feel well enough to go to the campfire?"

"Yeah. Probably." We walked over to the amphitheater. (She walked, I leaned on her.) It was a magnificent structure, I was no child of Athena, or whoever the god of architecture was, but even I could appreciate how long this must have taken to build. The Apollo kids were on the stage singing who knows what and everybody else was pretending to sing along, and chatting with their friends. I sat down near Callie and Annie, Macy went to sit in between Nicky and Ellie, and Maria and Lauren were down near the front.

"HI I'm Callie!"

"I'm Annie!"

"Addie."

"Oh we know," Callie answered.

"So, how are things between you and Jonah?" Annie asked.

"No. No. No. Mom said it was her and Isaac we had to watch," Callie countered.

" Would anyone care to explain to me what exactly you're talking about?"

"Our mom's Aphrodite…" Callie said.

"…The goddess of Love…" Annie interrupted.

"She knows that Annie!"

"Anyway, mom told us to tell you…" she stopped talking as Chiron walked on stage.

"Demigods! Demigods settle down. As many of you know, unfortunately Eric Lewis was killed three days ago. We believe that somebody inside the camp might be letting in monsters." Everybody gasped at this, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl with dark hair slink into the shadows. Was that the girl from my dream?

"I have consulted with our oracle, Rachel Dare, and we both agree we need to issue a quest."

A girl who was about 25, Rachel Dare I assumed, walked on stage. She had frizzy red hair, green eyes, and was wearing dark jeans with paint splatters.

Her eyes started to glow. She fell backwards as green mist surrounded her. Three kids caught her and sat her on a three-sided stool. Then, it was over just as soon as it had started.

"Chiron, I'm not getting anything."

"Rachel are you sure?"

"I've never felt anything like it."

Suddenly, before I'd realized what I was doing I stood up.

"Chiron. I need to lead this quest."


	6. Camp Part Four

**A/N I don't own anything that you recognize **

**Thanks for all the good reviews **

**I posted links of what everybody is wearing on my profile if you care about that sort of thing**

**One last thing…**

**Please vote on my poll if you do you get cookies (::)**

Wow. Three days at camp, three visits to the camp director's office. Way to go Addie. Rachel and Chiron sat on one side of the desk and I sat on the other.

"Chiron, don't try to convince me otherwise. i..i had a dream the other night. I think somebody's trapped Circe. I think she…talked to me, in a dream. Is that possible?"

"You've been having dreams? Addie demigod dreams are nothing like normal mortal dreams. Often the gods show you things during dreams to help you on your way, have you had any other dreams?" As much as I wanted to tell him about the other dream, something held me back. It wasn't the right time.

"No, sir."

"Addie, will you give us a minute?" Chiron asked.

"Sure." I walked out of the door, closed it, and pressed my ear against the lock.

"…Without the fleece…Hecate cabin…maybe she's the one…Percy...monsters…maybe…" I heard Chiron say. What fleece? And who was this mysterious Percy that I kept hearing about?

"You can come in now," I heard him call from inside. I walked in and sat down in my place opposite the two of them.

"Addie. We've decided that before you go on your quest, there are a few things that you should know. We used to have the Golden fleece, yes that golden fleece, here at camp. It strengthened the magical borders that we have to keep campers in and monsters out. About two months ago Zeus decided that Olympus was in greater need of it then we are. The Hecate cabin is working double time to keep the camp safe, but nothing's working. You say that Circe has been captured, if you can free her, if you ask, she will almost definitely give her blessing to help protect the camp. The monster attacks are getting worse, soon, they won't need anybody on the inside's help; They'll be able to march right in and take what they want."

"So you expect me, to save Circe from whatever's imprisoning her, but you have no idea where she is or how? The you expect me to force her into saving this camp?"

"In simpler terms, yes," Chiron replied.

"Okay, just checking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got back to the Hermes cabin at around midnight. When I walked in, everyone stopped their gossiping, card games, and talking and stared at me. Wiley got down from her bunk, the only one that didn't wobble, and walked over to me.

"What happened," she asked softly. It couldn't have been more then a whisper, but it seemed much louder in the cold silence of the cabin.

"I'm going on a quest," I told them.

"No fair! She's only here three days and she gets a quest? I've been here for four _years_ and I've never…"

"Quiet Taylor," Wiley snapped. "I'll help you pack." Packing was easy. I only had three camp half-blood t-shirts, and the clothes and supplies that I brought to school three days ago, and then got from the train station. I packed it all up in my handy-dandy backpack and was ready to go.

"Addie, take this with you," Wiley called just after I zipped up my bag. She held up a pair of converses that looked like they'd seen better days. "They're a gift from our father. Just say 'Maia' and they sprout wings.

"Thanks." The rest of the night seemed to drag on. I played a round of poker with some of my siblings, but I was so distracted that I only won four drachmas. When Wiley finally called lights out I was more then happy to try and sleep, only I spent the night tossing and turning. Quests were dangerous, that much I knew. Taylor was right. She, or Wiley, or any of the other Hermes campers deserved a quest much more than I did. I'd barely begun my training. I didn't really know how to hold a sword, much less lead a quest. I was going to get me, and the two people Chiron said that I could bring with me killed! Then I realized a whole new problem. _Who was I supposed to bring? _ Macy was my first thought. She was a good strategist, she was smart and much older then I, she could take over the quest easily and probably come back without a scratch. Okay, one position filled, but who else? I didn't really know Ellie, but she was a child of Zeus, that had to make her pretty powerful, right? Should I bring Cassie, the genius child of Athena? She had to be good on a quest. What about Annie or Callie? I really wanted to know what Aphrodite wanted me to know. I'm not exactly sure when I fell asleep, but I opened my eyes and it was morning. The morning of my quest. Joy.

I put on a fresh camp half-blood t-shirt, jean shorts Wiley leant me for the quest and walked outside. Breakfast was uneventful. I sent up a little prayer to Hermes, and tried to put a little something in there for Circe, she wasn't a god, but she was immortal and that had to count for something, right?

Chiron had everyone gather by the camp fire while he told them about my quest. He didn't say much, just that I was finding something that could replace the Golden fleece. He called me up onto the podium next to him.

"Addie, have you decided who's coming with you?" He asked expectantly. I saw Macy look up hopefully, I was about to call out her name when I realized, she wasn't meant to come on this quest.

"Jonah Chen, son of Dionysus and Isaac Hamilton, son of Morpheus," I called out confidently. The two of them looked shocked, and Macy looked a little hurt.

"Then it's decided. The three of you will leave at noon."

"What the heck Addie," Jonah called after I'd stepped down from the platform. "I don't want to go on a quest."

"You know how I knew we had to come to Long Island?" I asked him and he nodded. "That's how I know that the three of us have to go." He rolled his eyes and walked away. "Where are you going?" I called out after him.

"I have to pack, don't I?" I spotted Isaac and saw him happily chatting away with Maria, at least he didn't seem mad at me. I started walking over to where Macy and Nicky were sitting.

"Oh hi Addie," Macy said brightly. I could tell that she was mad at me, but I had to make her understand.

"Macy I'm so sorry. I really am…"

"It's fine, I understand, you've known them way longer then you've known me," she said. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as me. "I just really wanted to go on a quest, you know? I've been at camp for a long time…" She abruptly stopped talking and put back on her mask of happiness.

"I was going to take you, I had it all figured out last night, well sort of anyway. I knew I wanted to take you, but I couldn't figure out the right other person. Then, when I was up on the balcony something clicked. When we came here, the three of us, it felt like a team; we worked together really well, and well, before I came here I had a dream. In the dream I was told to find two other people, come to camp and get a quest. The two other people were Chen and Isaac, I know that now. I also know that you would probably be more help then either of them, in fact, you'd probably be more help then both of them combined! All Chen does is argue. He's not good at strategy or planning, and on top of that he so annoying! Isaac will just…"

"You like him don't you?" Nicky said, interrupting my rant. "Sorry, son of Psyche. I can read other peoples' emotions."

"I do not!" I said. But I was saved from any more arguing by Mr. D walking over.

"Allie, come here, I need to talk to you." I walked over, he wasn't going to blast me to bits for taking Chen on a quest with me, was he? "Now you keep Jonah safe, okay? I lost a son a couple of years ago and it was horrible. If he doestn't come back I will turn you into a shrub, I don't care _who_ your parents are."


End file.
